The first time's of Hirakoba Rin
by gliraweth
Summary: As the title says, the first time's of Hirakoba Rin. This contains shonen-ai and smut for later chapters, dont like, then click that little button in the upright corner, with the little 'X'
1. Chapter 1

First time POT!!!!

Disclaimer: according to my passport I'm not Takeshi Konomi... if I were, oh the changes there would be...  
------------------------------------------------

**The first time's of Hirakoba Rin.**

**#1**

The first time Rin knew he wanted to play Okinawa martial arts, was also the first time he saw Kite Eishiro. When he saw the boy practice on the beach, the sun dancing on his skin and his eyes full of determination, he pulled his father's sleeve, and pointed at the boy. "Daddy, what is he doing? It looks really cool!" "That, my boy, is Okinawa Martial Arts. Would you like to try it?" Rin looked at his father, a happy smile on his face. "Yes, daddy, I'd love to!"  
------------------------------------------------

**#2**

The first time Rin can remember he cried, was when his father left his family. He doesn't remember much of that day, except that it wasn't a good thing that his dad was packing stuff in the car. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked in the eyes of his sister. "Where is daddy going, Reika? Will he be back?" His sister looked at him and lifted him up. "No, sweetie. Dad is going to live with another woman. He won't come home." That was the first time (in his memory) that Rin cried.  
----------------------------------------------

**#3**

The first time that Rin ever felt hatred to someone, was when he met his father's new wife. When his best friend asked him why he hated her, he said; "She smelled like Goya!"  
------------------------------------------

**#4**

The first time Rin ever felt proud of himself, was when he won the Okinawa Martial Arts Tournament, a week after his 11th birthday. When he got the golden medal, he wore it for a week. Even the teachers at school were proud of him, because for that entire week, he didn't got any detention. Not even when he put superglue on Miyaki-sensei's chair. Off course, the week after that, he got two detentions on Monday alone...  
------------------------------------------

**#5 **

The first time Rin felt really small, was when he actually met Kite Eishiro for the first time. It was during the Okinawa MA tournament, a year after he won the first place. When he saw the guy, with his wannabe Elvis hair, he was sure he was gonna beat him. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. That guy beat him in four minutes flat. The way he towered over him after the match was done, really made Rin question his Martial Art abilities.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**#6**

The first time Rin thought that he couldn't think of anything to say, was right after his match with Kite. That guy walked right up to him and said; "Hirakoba-kun, I wanted to thank you for the wonderful match. Have you ever considered playing tennis?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**#7**

The first time Rin ever held a tennis racket, he asked himself why the hell he ever agreed to go to Higa chuu, and play for their tennis team. Cause he sucked at tennis. He couldn't even hit the ball when it was his throw...or serve or whatever those tennis people called it. He was about to give up, when Kite walked up to him, and said; "Hirakoba-kun, I noticed you had some trouble with you tennis. Would you like me to help you?" Rin looked at him with a look that said 'leave-or –its-my –foot-up-your-ass' and tried to walk away. Suddenly a hand on his upper arm stopped him. "Where do you think you're going, Hirakoba-kun? It's still tennis practice."

Rin glared at him. "In case you haven't noticed, Kite, I suck at tennis. I never played it before. The only other sport I played before was Okinawa Martial Arts, which doesn't involve a racket or a ball. So, about where I'm going, I'm going home, and try if I can go back to my old school, thank you very much." Kite looked at him , and Rin couldn't look away from his dark eyes. "Hirakoba-kun, if you do not stay for practice, I will make you eat Goya." Rin stared at him, and suddenly he couldn't help but smile. "Fine, fine. Anything but Goya."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------

**#8**

They had lost. They made it to the Nationals, but were defeated by some school named Seigaku. Three years they spent training like they were training for war, or something like that. And now, that was over.

But even though they lost, Rin felt happy. Seigaku was a damned good opponent, and he enjoyed the match he played with Chinen. In the bus on the way home, Rin was the only one with a smile on his face. "What are you smiling about, Rinrin?" Kai suddenly asked. "We lost, remember? You were defeated by that creepy smiley guy?" Rin looked around. Everyone was staring at him. Everyone except Kite. "First of all, don't _ever_ call me Rinrin again. It is disturbing. Secondly, why is everyone looking like we just came from a funeral? Yeah, we all lost. Hell, even Kite lost. But, guys, we made it to the fucking _Nationals!_ We defeated Rokkaku, a National classed school! We almost defeated Seigaku! We showed all of those schools that we, Higa chuu, are here, and that we are here to fucking stay!"

Finally, Kite looked at Rin. "Hirakoba-kun is right. We shouldn't mope around, but better ourselves from this experience. We all played very good games, and should be proud." Instantly, the mood was lifted, and even Chinen cracked a smile. Kite smiled, he _smiled, _at Rin, and Rin suddenly felt like he was flying. "But Hirakoba-kun?" "Yes Ei- ehm, Kite?" 'What the hell, am I stuttering?' "I will make you eat Goya for cursing."

"EEEEH??"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

**# 9**

The first time Rin knew he was in love, he tried to kill himself.

No really, he did.

He found his mothers sleeping pills, and took about 20 of them to his room. There, he lay down on his bed, took them all, and drank the bottle of sake he stole from the supermarket. At first, he felt no different. Then, after a while, he began to feel drowsy and funny, like his head was filled with cotton.

He could hear his sister call to him that dinner was ready. 'No, don't come in yet. You can't see me like this, I'm not dead yet' He heard her knocking on his door. "Rinrin-chan? Are you awake? Dinner is ready." He loved Reika, he really did. She would understand if he told her he was...well...in love with a boy. He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. Huh, he never realised how relaxing it was in the darkness beneath his eyes. He could easy fall asleep... he heard his sister scream in the distance, yelling that he should stay awake. 'I don't want to stay awake, don't you get it.'

Suddenly he woke up. He was in a room he didn't know. The walls were white, the curtains were white, everything was white. He felt something wet on his hand. He looked down. His sister looked at him, with tears in her eyes. "You fucking idiot, how could you do something so stupid." she cried, and then suddenly embraced him. Rin tried to speak, but his throat was on fire. "Don't try to talk, they emptied your stomach. You almost died, you idiot." Reika looked at him, and gave him something. It was the note he wrote to her and his mother, about why he did it. "I didn't read it. You should rest, while I tell mom that you were awake. Don't do anything stupid while I'm away." Rin looked at her, and then the note. He opened it, reading again what he wrote.

_Dear mom, dear Reika,_

_Please don't hate me for what I did. I know that what I'm doing is something a coward would do, but I see no other way out. _

_You always told me stories on how a princess would meet a prince, and they would fall in love and they would live happily ever after. Well, I fell in love to. But not with a princess, but a prince. _

_You know him, his name is Kite Eishiro, he was my old tennis captain in middle school. I think I was in love with him since the Nationals, so that's three years now. _

_I can't keep on living with this lie, dating girls because its the right thing to do and keep on smiling with Kite in class when I really want to kiss him. I'm just so tired._

_Again, I'm very sorry for all the pain I caused you. If I can make one final request, please don't tell Eishiro about this, and don't show him this note. I love him too much to cause him pain._

_With love,_

_Hirakoba Rin._

He crumpled the note into a ball, and tried to throw in the trashcan, but he missed and the note rolled to the door. He was about to get up, when the door opened, and Kite walked in the room. He looked at Rin and then at the note on the floor. Rins eyes widened in horror when Kite picked the note up, and began to read it.

_'O shit, oh, mother of all fucking shits. He is gonna hate me for sure. He is gonna break my face and never gonna speak to me again!_'Rin decided to hid under the covers, when he heard a chuckle. He peeked over his blanket to Kite who looked at him. Kite threw the note in the trashcan, walked to Rins bed and grabbed his hand.

"I love you to, you idiot."

Rin never felt better.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Huzzah, the first chapter is finished!!

Smut will come soon, when I get some privacy from my parents.

Please let me know what you think, as long as you don't flame.

I'll send Kawamura on your ass with a racket if you do that, be warned!!!

Just kidding, hugs and cookies all around for reviewers!


	2. Chapter 2 here be smuttiness!

Finally! It took me SO long to finish this Chapter. There will be smut in this chapter, don't like, then what are you doing here?

**Disclamer**: *sigh* nope, I still don't own it...  
-------------------------------------------------

**#10**

Rins first kiss was nothing like he imagined it would be. He was going to Eishiro's place after his therapy, and he was in a very bad mood. His therapist was almost forcing him to tell her why he almost committed suicide. After an hour he was tempted to hit her with his Habu.

He was feeling perfectly fine, now that he and Eishiro had a talk about their feelings for each other. He still found it hard to believe that Eishiro was in love with him, ever since their first tennis practise. They were together for about a month, and Rin was kinda hoping that he would get his first kiss soon. Well, if he was completely honest, he wanted to have sex, but Kite insisted that they should wait with that.

He was about four blocks away from Kite's home, when suddenly it began to rain. "Aw, man, now I'm gonna be soaked by the time I'm at Kite's." He started to run, hoping he would be faster, and less wet.

Out of breath, he arrived at Kite's apartment. Kite stood already in the doorframe, waiting for him.

"Hey Eishiro, sorry for the wait, would you mind if I borrowed your shower and some clothes? Mine are soaked as you can tell." Kite looked at Rin, with a look that made Rin almost cower in fear. Or lust, as a little voice in his mind said. His cock made a little jump of excitement. '_Down, boy_.' he said in his mind. Of course, it didn't help that he then suddenly realised that Eishiro wasn't wearing a shirt. "Yes, of course, Rin-kun, come in. You know where the shower is, I'll get you some clothes." Rin couldn't help but shudder at the sound of Kite's deep voice. He could almost come from the sound of his voice. '_Later, tonight_.' He promised himself.

He walked in the shower and shed his wet clothes. Naked, he stood in front of the mirror, and looked at himself. '_Damn it, don't I have any self-control_.' he asked himself, looking at his hard on. He was about to try and relieve himself, when Eishiro suddenly walked in the bathroom. Rin froze. He looked up from his cock, to Eishiro, to the door, and back to Eishiro. "Ei-eishiro... I thought, um, I thought I locked the door..."

Eishiro looked at him, his eyes dark. "It looks like you didn't, Rin-kun. It also looks like you need some help with that..."

Rin had no time to answer, seeing as his lips were covered with Eishiro's lips. And Eishiro's hand coverd his...

'_Holy crap, this is my first kiss. And holy shit, also my first hand job, not done by me!_'

Eishiro pushed him against the door, still pumping his cock. "Do you like this, Rin-kun? Do you like me touching you? Do you want to touch me?" "God, yes! Please, _ah..._ don't stop!"

He fumbled for Eishiro's erection, wanting to give him the same pleasure he felt. Eishiro took a sharp intake of breath when Rins hand closed around his own erection. Rin smiled and kissed Eishiro again. '_This is so, ah, good. Why didn't we, oh fuck yes, do this earlier?_' "Eishiro, please, I'm so close, let me cum, please!" "You sound so hot, begging me like that. Cum, Rin-kun. Look at me and cum, I want to see your face, when you fall over the edge. Cum now!"

Rin couldn't help it. The deep voice of Eishiro, the words he said and those things his hand did to his cock. Hel looked Eishiro in the eyes, and with a cry, he came the hardest he ever came. He swore he saw black and white stars clouding his vision.

The site of Rin cumming so hard, was also the last push that Eishiro needed, before he came, Rins name on his lips. Suddenly he couldn't stand up anymore, and he and Rin sank to the floor, exhausted after what had just happened.

"We defiantly need a shower now, don't you agree, Rin-kun?" Rin looked at the small smile on Eishiro's lips. "Oh, I defiantly agree. Maybe we could even, um...you know..."

Eishiro looked at him. "Trust me, there is nothing I'd rather do then dragging you to my bed and fucking you in the mattress, over and over, until the only thing on your mind is me." Rins smile grew. "Oh , trust me, you have my permission to do so!"

Eishiro smiled at Rin. "Let me finish, please. As I said, there is nothing I'd rather do that that, but I still think we should wait a little longer with sex."

Rin looked at the floor. "Yeah, okay, I understand. I don't like it, but I understand. Now about that shower..." Eishiro laughed, he _laughed_, and pulled Rin in the shower with him.

Later, when they had finished with there showers, after explored each other's body for an hour or two, they were cuddling with each other on the couch, watching Titanic. Suddenly Rin sat up, and looked at Kite with wide eyes.

"What, what is it, is something wrong?" Eishiro asked, with a little bit of panic in his voice. "Oh my god, you know what I just realised?!" Rin said. "No, but please enlighten me." "Well, I've been thinking about our conversation in the bathroom and I remembered something." "Rin-kun, are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to feed you Goya?"

Rin looked at him in shock. "Goya? You would feed you own boyfriend Goya? Anything but Goya, you monster!" "RIN-KUN!!" "Alright, alright. I just realised that you cursed!"

Eishiro gave him a blank look. "...What?" "Yeah, you said, and I quote 'I want nothing more that to FUCK you into the mattress'. You actually cursed. AHA!"

"..."

"Why are you looking at me like that?

"..."

"...Wait, what are you doing?"

"...You'll see, Rin-kun."

"...Huh?"

"Consider this punishment for rambling about nothing."

"...NO! Stop tickling me!"  
--------------------------

Well? How was it? Please let me know what you think.

Xgliraweth


	3. Chapter 3 sex ahoy!

**OMG, I actually got of my lazy ass to finish this story. AWSOMENESS!  
Right, so this is the last part of this story, I'm working on a story with the Dirty pair, with DuckSushi an SaekiRyou... TO MUSH AT THE SAME TIME *dies of brain over load*  
Disclaimer: I tried o convince the world that is was mine...I failed... I do own almost all the dvds of Tenimyu, does that count for something?**

  
"Wait, you and RinRin-chan have been together for seven months and you never, _ever_ had sex!"

Kai's voice shouted through the café where he and Kite agreed to meet. Kite wanted to do something special for their seven months anniversary, and he figured that Kai, being Rins best friend would be the best person to discuss the matter.

Unfortunately, he somehow let it slip that they did not have sex..._yet_.

"Would you mind not shouting my personal life around. Not everyone in Okinawa has to know of my sex life, thank you very much."

"Pshh, you mean non-existing sexlife. How the hell do you stand not fucking him in the mattress, he's hot! And he really, _really_ wants to have sex. He's a kinky bastard, what with the fantasy's he has..."

Kite felt the blood rush to his face. "How do you know all this? Are you saying that you and Rin-kun..."

Kai's face went white. "Oh, hell no, I mean, yeah, I love him, but like you would love your brother. Besides, I am a lone wolf, doomed to be alone forever, and fucking loving it, you of all people should know that!"

Kite's anger subsided. "Then how do you know that Rin-kun is, to put it in your words, kinky?"

Kai grinned. "Alright, listen. Rinrin is my best friend, so of course he tells me stuff. Now, have you ever done _anything_ with him? You know, besides kissing."

"I do not think that that should be discussed with you, in a public place like this."

"Aw, come on, Kite! I can help you with this. Just tell me what you did, and maybe I can help plan the perfect first time for both of you."

Kite looked around. No one seemed to pay attention to him and Kai.

"All right. Um, actually we did some...stuff..."

Kai grin grew even wider. "I knew it! Listen very carefully, I shall say this only once. Rinrin is one of those guys who thrive on being dominated. Not that hardcore S&M shit, but you know, he does have slight masochistic tendencies. Like, cumming when you order him around, or pull his hair, or bite his neck, or even spanking him..."

Kite thought of this. "Damn it. I think you're right. He does like it when I do that."

Kai's grin grew so wide, he reminded Kite of that Shinigami figure from Death Note.

"Told you so. Now, listen very well. I'm gonna tell you one of Rinrin-chan's secret fantasy's."

"Wait, he told you his fantasy's?" "Oh yeah, just like I told him mine. Anyway, I'm gonna tell you one of his. You're on your own to find out about the rest. Now, what you gotta do is..."  
----------------------------------------

"Eishiro? Are you in here? Eishiro, why are all the lights of?" Rins voice was filled with worry. It was unlike Eishiro to call and then not be home. He was about to switch on the lights, when he suddenly was pushed up against the wall, a hand twisting his arm on his back

"I wouldn't do that, if you don't want me to call the police, you little thief."

Rins eyes widened. What the hell was going on here?! "Eishiro? Are you okay?" "Don't try to sweet-talk yourself out of this, boy! No one tries to rob me and then gets away with it! You should be punished!"

Wait a minute... This sounded familiar... How the hell did Eishiro found out about his 'Thief-gets-caught-by-the-master-of-the-house-and-has-sex-with-him' fantasy?!

...Wait a sec...has sex with him? Rins jaw hit the floor, was he finally gonna have sex with Eishiro?

Suddenly he remembered he was still pressed up against the wall. He regained his voice and tried to struggle away.

"Let me go, you son of a bitch! I didn't do anything!" The hand twisted his arm more, and he grunted with pain, and a little bit of pleasure.

"I think that breaking in the house of Kite Eishiro, the director of the most powerful company in Japan, is reason enough to punish you, so you won't do it again. Unless, of course, you tell me you set you up to rob me"

The hand on his arm slackened. He used the opportunity to struggle lose, and did a roundhouse kick, hitting Eishiro's chest. He winced slightly, he didn't want to hurt Eishiro, but this was the part where the thief ran and hid in the first room he saw, the bedroom. So that's what he did.

He ran to the bedroom, and hid in the closet.

It was very quiet. The only thing he could hear was his own breathing, and his blood rushing in his ears. The anticipation was stirring in his groin, he could already feel it growing hard.

He moaned softly, the pressure of his jeans against his cock was maddening. He released his hair from his ponytail, if Eishiro was actually doing everything from his fantasy, it would be better to have his hair lose.

He listened. He wondered when Eishiro would find him. It was so quiet. Did something happen? Did he kick to hard? He was about to open the door and find out, when the door opened and he was pulled out of the closet.

"Did you really think you could hide from me? Stupid boy, you can't hide from me, so do the smart thing, and tell me who your boss is."

Rin grinned. "Ha, you think I'm just gonna tell you who I'm working for like that? I am not telling you anything." Eishiro snickered, the sound going straight to Rins cock, and suddenly he threw Rin on the bed. Rin knew this was gonna happen, but it still shocked him. He and Eishiro started to struggle for dominance. Well, in all honesty, Rin _pretended _to struggle, but he really just enjoyed the feel of Eishiro's hands trying to pin him down. Suddenly he felt something cold around his wrists.

Handcuffs. Holy _shit_, Eishiro really cuffed him to the bed!

"What the hell are you doing, man? You can't just tie someone to your bed for your own, perverted pleasure! Let me go, or I swear I..." "You what? Run to the police? Who do you think they'll believe, me, the respected boss of Kite Enterprises, or you, a common little thief? I think I should punish you now."

Rin shuddered at the sound of Eishiro's deep voice. He quickly adopted a shy and scared look on his face. "Wh-what are you gonna do to m-me?"

Eishiro smirked at his 'victim' "I'm going to show what the consequences are if you defy me, my little thief. But don't worry, I won't hurt you, you might even like it."

Saying this, he undid the buttons of Rins shirt. Rin trembled with anticipation, feeling Eishiro's hot breath on his nipples.

Suddenly, without warning, Eishiro bit down on his left nipple, releasing a startled moan from Rins lips.

"God, Eishiro!" The teeth left. Rin opened his eyes to see Eishiro staring in his eyes. "I was not aware of the two of us being on first name basis. Hmm, I like the sound of you screaming my name in desire, I'll allow it. Tell me your name, maybe, I'll do it again."

Rin could hardly think. Eishiro's breath ghosted over his nipple. "If I tell you my name, what will you do to me?"

Eishiro ginned and licked his way up to his lips. "Why don't you tell me and find out, my little thief."

Eishiro gave little nips from his jaw to his ear, going down to his neck. It was getting hard for Rin to think.

"M-my name is..._ah_...it's Ch-chinen Hiroshi." It was the first name he could think of. And he was supposed to tell a false name, cause that would lead to...

Eishiro's hand suddenly pulled on his long hair. "How stupid do you think I am? I know when someone is lying his head off, and you, my dear, are a textbook example. Now, tell me your real name, of I swear to god, I will hurt you so much, even a kinky son of a bitch like you won't like it!"

Rin forgot how to breathe. This was everything he dreamt about, but better. This was with Eishiro, not some faceless nobody. "Hirakoba Rin. My name is Hirakoba Rin."

Eishiro smiled, and leaned down to kiss him. Rin lost himself completely in the kiss, so much, it wasn't until felt Eishiro's fingers on his skin, that it dawned on him that his pants and boxer were pulled down. "Lift up your hips."

Doing as ordered, Rin felt Eishiro pulling his clothes of off his body. "I hope you're ready for this, Rin-kun. I'm going to fuck you until you can't stand anymore. I'm gonna make you cum so hard, you won't even remember why you were here in the first place. What do you think of that, my beautiful little thief?"

Rin gasped at the words. "Will you just hurry it up already?"He looked at Eishiro with the puppy eyes, he knew Eishiro couldn't resist.

"Don't try to tempt me, little minx, just brace yourself."

Brace himself? Brace himself for...

"Holy shit, Eishiro!"

Eishiro just, somehow swallowed his entire cock in one gulp, and, on top of that, wriggled two of his fingers inside of him.

"_Ah,_ Eishiro...please, it hurts, please, don't tease me!"

"I don't want to hurt you, my dear." Eishiro answered, adding another finger.

"I don't give a shit, either fuck me, and fuck me fast, or I scream rape, and trust me, I can scream!"

Eishiro grinned. "Why don't you show me how good you can scream, my dear, and scream my name when I thrust inside you."

He removed his fingers from Rin, and pulled away to get the little bottle, opening the cap and spreading the clear lotion over his cock. Eishiro saw Rin looking at him, lust and love dancing through his eyes.

"If you keep on looking at me like that, I won't be able to be gentle with you." Eishiro warned him.

"Don't care, now fuck me." Was the answer he got. With a smirk he bowed his head, pressing his mouth against Rins soft lips. "I really love you, Rin." He murmured softly, and pressed in him.

Rin screamed. It _hurt_. Fuck, it hurt. He wasn't sure if he wanted Eishiro to continue, or pull out.

"Are you okay, Rin?" Eishiro looked at his boyfriend. He saw the tears in Rins eyes. "I'm so sorry, I'll pull out now."

Rin quickly wrapped his legs around Eishiro's waist. "Don't you fucking dare! You started this, and you're gonna finish it."

Eishiro smiled. "We'll go slow then." He slowly began to move in and out of Rin. The feeling was amazing, it was so tight, so warm. Slowly Rin groans of pain, turned into moans of pleasure. He started going faster, hoping that he could make Rin feel how much he loved him.

Rin couldn't describe how he felt. It hurt first, but slowly he liked the feeling of Eishiro in him. When Eishiro started going faster, he suddenly stroked something inside him that made him see stars. "Oh god, Eishiro, do that again!"

Who was he to deny his boyfriends wishes? Faster and faster. Rin was screaming, Eishiro was panting, the world was crashing down on them, but they didn't care.

Rin felt his orgasm ripping through him, and Eishiro wasn't far behind him. With a scream, Eishiro fell half on top of Rin, who really didn't care, cause he was much to busy with checking if he was actually alive and breathing.

"So...why didn't we do this again?" Eishiro asked, with a sly grin on his face.

Rin glared at him. "You are so lucky I'm tied up right now, I would kick your ass, Kite Eishiro!"

Eishiro snickered. "So Rin, you up for round two?"  
----------------------------

Kai was watching some old re-runs from some stupid cartoon he couldn't even remember the name of, but he was lazy, and couldn't find the remote, so meh...

And of course, the phone would ring. With a groan, Kai reached for the ringing devil.

"If you ain't some insanely hot and horny man, I'm hanging up on you..."

"Well, huzzah for me, I'm both, right, Kaikins?" "Rinrin, why are you calling me? Its 'watch useless cartoons' day!"

Rin snickerd. "I'm just calling you to tell you something."

Kai raised his eyebrow. "Um, okay?"

"Do you remember that we told each other our fantasies?" "Um, yeah..."

"Good. Do you remember what we decided punishment would be if either of us, passed on this info?" Kai paled. "...Maybe..."

Rin snorted. "Well, I hope you have nothing to do tomorrow, cause you won't be able to walk..."

Kai stood up. "What did you do, Hirakoba Rin!?"

"I might have told the entire old Rokkaku tennis team about your fantasy about being dominated by every, single one of them...They should be here, well, right now..."

Rin finished his sentence, and suddenly there was banging on the door.

"Open up, Kai-san, we know you're at home" the voice of Kisarazu Ryou said. He could recognise those voices anywhere.

"Dude, what the hell!?"He whispered in the phone. "Yeah well, I am not opening the door.

Rin giggled. "No need, they borrow my key."

"...I really hate you, Rinrin."

He heard someone scraping his troat behind him. He slowly turned around, and saw indeed the intire tennis team of Rokkaku.

Dabide was the first to speak up. "I hope you're stretched, cause your gonna be stretched after tonight, pfft!"

Bane smacked him in the back of his head for his trouble. Saeki looked at Kai, eyes smiling.

"This way to the bedroom, Kai-kun?"

This was gonna be a long night...  
--------------------

**It's done!!! WHOOHOO! I really have no iddea how Kai wriggled his way in this story, but I like it!  
The Rokkaku thing is baseed on a dream I once had... *blush*  
Aw, I'm said it's done...  
Oh, right, if you have a request for a story, leave a review with the pairing, rating, even a summuary if you want, and I'll do my best to get back at ya.  
R&R nicely, or Kite will feed you Goya...**

**X Gliraweth**


End file.
